Ai o ushinatte
by Karura UI
Summary: Sasuke regresa de Canadá acompañado de una hermosa joven de cabello rosado, ¿Cómo reaccionara Hinata después de medio año sin ver al Uchiha?/ amar es aceptar a otra persona tal cual es, no importa si es rencoroso y creído, no importa si es Sasuke.


_**(N/A: esto… según eso esto es un SasuHina, pero dejémosle en intento de SasuHina xD)**_

(.•ˆ•...…•ˆ•.)

**Me encuentro acostada bocarriba, viendo las manchas, producto de la humedad, del techo. Mis pies están debajo las sabanas, que en esos momentos están todas revueltas, echas girones. Mi habitación está completamente oscura, pero por los huecos de las persianas puedo saber que el sol está por salir, así que mi habitación estará iluminada en cuestión de segundos.**

**-me siento mal –hablo conmigo misma, últimamente ese habito se está haciendo de lo más normal en mi vida, ya ni me preocupo por parecer loca al hablarme conmigo misma, de todos modos sé que estoy loca.**

**Llevo uno de mis brazos a mi rostro, cubriendo mis ojos con este, escondiéndolos de los rayos de sol que amenazaban por asomarse a mi habitación. No es que me molesten, ni tampoco tengo sueño, a pesar de que no he dormido en toda la noche, no tengo sueño. Pero de todos modos… no quiero ver el sol, ni ninguna señal de que el día a comenzado, porque eso me indica que… que tengo que enfrentar mis problemas, no es que yo sea cobarde, tampoco me considero valiente, pero no creo… no creo poder tomar la decisión correcta respecto a mi vida.**

**-tengo que levantarme… pero no quiero –suspiro pesadamente, retirando mi brazo de mi rostro. Los rayos de sol apenas tienen la suficiente potencia como para, de alguna manera, informarme que ya no debo estar en la cama.**

**Resignada, me siento lentamente, sacudiendo mis cabellos negros, que en esos momentos estaban semi enredados. Con mi mano derecha me talle levemente los ojos, quitándome las casi nulas lagañas que se habían formado en toda la noche. Un pequeño bostezo se escapo de mis labios, me estire lo más que pude y, sin muchas ganas, me levante, alejándome del calor que desprendía mi cómodo colchón.**

**Con pasos pesados me dirigí a la cocina, recorriendo el pequeño pasillo de mi departamento, que aun se encontraba a oscuras.**

**El timbre del teléfono me hizo detenerme casi por completo.**

**-¿diga? –otro bostezo se escapo de mis labios.**

_**-¿Hinata?**_**–al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, Tenten, por el tono de su voz no es difícil decir que ella estaba incluso más dormida que yo. Sonreí levemente.**

**-sí, soy yo, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Para qué me llamas tan temprano? –no es que la estuviera exigiendo, pero el simple hecho de ser testigo que de Tenten haya madrugado para hablarme por teléfono.**

_**-pues… no sé como decírtelo… pero…**_**–bostezo, un bostezo largo y sonoro, nada comparados con los míos.** _**–…Neji me hablo, diciéndome que Naruto le dijo que Sasuke regreso de sus "vacaciones", pero que viene con compañía…. Aparentemente una chica que proviene de Canadá lo acompaña, me he enterado que se llama Sakura, según la descripción de Naruto no es fea, él dijo: "¡tiene el cabello corto y de un extraño color rosado, unos hermosos ojos verdes jade y que su piel es blanca!". Esas fueron las palabras de Naruto, pero cuando le pregunte que si ella le había gustado a él me dijo que nadie podía remplazarte. Lo único que sé es que Sasuke regreso, aparentemente con novia…**_

**-…**

_**-¿Hinata?**_

**-la verdad es que no entiendo porque me estás diciendo todo esto, Tenten-san, desde que mi relación con Sasuke termino hace medio año ya nada que tenga que ver con él me incumbe –el tono de mi voz me sorprendió, sonaba fría, como si no tuviese sentimientos. Esa definitivamente no era yo.**

_**-Hina-chan… ¡Dios que triste! Ese idiota de Sasuke te hizo sufrir en aquel momento y tú eres la que tiene que sufrir… ¡si al menos él no fuese tan celoso! Y todo por la culpa de Kiba… ese idiota, ¿Por qué demonios te tuvo que besar en ese preciso momento?**_

**-Tenten-san… la culpa no fue de Kiba-kun… desde antes de eso Sasuke y yo nada más peleábamos… él era demasiado posesivo… tu sabes que no me gusta eso, el comportamiento de Sasuke solo me hacia deprimir… toda esa relación se estaba encaminando hacia una ruptura catastrófica, el beso robado de Kiba-kun solo sirvió como mecha para que la bomba estallara –lo sentía claramente, lagrimas, mis lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.**

_**-Hina-chan… vas a hacer que llore.**_

**-pero yo no quiero que llores, te verías fea, no quieres que Neji te vea así, ¿verdad? Él es tu novio, el hombre de tus sueños, no dejes que él vea tu lado feo, porque si él ve esa faceta tuya… no creo que se quiera casar contigo.**

_**-él sería el afortunado si se llega a casar conmigo**_**–nuevamente la infantil e hiperactiva Tenten.**

**-como digas, bueno, te dejo. Necesito arreglarme para ir a la escuela, tengo entendido que hoy entregan las boletas y además soy la representante del grupo, si de verdad Sasuke trajo a su novia estoy muy segura de que ella se inscribió en Konoha Gakuen, así que tendré que darle el recorrido y bla bla bla –rodee mis ojos.**

**-Hina-chan ya verás que las cosas se solucionaran –a pesar de que no podía ver a mi amiga sabía que ella estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan cálida que solo ella podía enseñar.**

**-ok, nos vemos en la escuela, Hina-chan.**

**-¡no llegues tarde!**

**-¡no prometo nada! –colgó inmediatamente después de decir aquello, arrancándome un suspiro de resignación acompañado por una sonrisa.**

(.•ˆ•...…•ˆ•.)

**Estaba arreglándome para irse al instituto. El uniforme femenil de Konoha Gakuen consistía en una falda negra, 5 centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca adornada por una pequeña corbata negra, el cuello igualmente era negro. Por su parte, el uniforme masculino consistía en unos pantalones negros, el cinturón negro, una camiseta de botones blanca con una corbata negra.**

**Por alguna regla del instituto, los que eran delegados de la clase tenían que usar accesorios diferentes en sus uniformes para distinguirse o destacar de los demás alumnos. No es que me sienta más que los demás, pero por esas normas escolares tengo que usar medias escolares de color negro, cuando las que usaban las demás eran blancas, además de algo parecido a una credencial que era atada en su brazo derecha, donde venia una pequeña inscripción: "delegada de la clase". **

**Me dirigí al tocador de mi habitación, tome el cepillo y comencé a alisarse mi cabello negro.**

**-creo que lo cortare –susurre pensativa, su mi cabello llega un poco más debajo de mi cintura.**

**El timbre de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**-¿diga? –sujete mi celular con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha continuo en la labor de arreglar mi cabello. En mi tocador hay un gran espejo, por lo que todos mis actos se reflejan en el.**

**-¿Hinata?**

…

**-¿Hinata eres tú?**

**Mi corazón da un brinco, un brinco doloroso.**

**-¿hola?**

**Al otro lado de la línea, la voz de Sasuke tortura mis oídos para terminar de destruir mi corazón.**

**-Sasuke –no sé de donde, pero conseguí pronunciar su nombre sin romper en llanto, aunque las lágrimas estaban al borde de mis ojos, amenazándome con salir.**

**-si, esto… –esta dudando, él nunca duda. –veras… la cosa es que… traje a alguien, una… **_**amiga**_**. Pero hoy tengo que ver lo de las materias y el club de kendo y… no creo tener tiempo para… para enseñarle la escuela, quería pedirte de favor que si, ¿tú podrías enseñarle las instalaciones? –su voz es suave, y eso me duele, me lastima de manera alarmante.**

**Las lágrimas han comenzado a salir y de alguna manera me siento aliviada por eso, como si mis penas saliesen de mí ser en esas pequeñas gotas de dolor.**

**-hum… y-yo… si.**

**-gracias.**

**-pero Sasuke… no lo hago porque quiera, ni porque tú me lo pidas. Lo hago porque es mi deber como delegada de la clase –antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más colgué el teléfono. Me siento cobarde y estúpida, no tenía porque haber dicho aquella pero… algo me decía que tenía que sacarlo, dejarle en claro que él ya no era nada importante para mí, que esos días de noviazgo y felicidad quedaron olvidados… y me doy cuenta.**

**Al volver escuchar su voz, tan varonil y firme, esa voz que me engatusa, me doy cuenta de que aun lo amo. Que aun soy esa estúpida niña que daría cualquier cosa solo porque Sasuke me diga un "buenos días". Me siento aun peor, no he podido olvidarlo en todo este tiempo, aquella grieta que pensé curada solamente estaba disfrazada, ocultada bajo un curita que ya ha perdido peque y ahora, justamente hoy, decide caerse.**

(.•ˆ•...…•ˆ•.)

**El camino del instituto a mi casa no es muy largo, caminando me lleva unos 20 minutos, en bus me toma 10. Pero preferí caminar y sentir el aire, despejar mi mente, aclarar mis ideas y sobre todo, darle tiempo a mi corazón para que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que otra vez tendré que ver a Sasuke, que tendré que ser amable con su nueva novia y para colmo, tendré que darle un tour por las instalaciones.**

**Suspiro sonoramente. Sé que no soy la blanca palomita y todo eso pero… sinceramente no creo merecer este castigo. Intento ser amable con todos sin ser hipócrita, ayudar al prójimo… no creo que sea justo tener que enfrentarme al infierno que me espera en la escuela, donde el anfitrión es Sasuke.**

**Otro suspiro logra escaparse de mis labios al percatarme que ya estoy enfrente de la entrada del instituto. Aun es muy temprano, con como las 6:40, casi nadie llega a esta hora, pero los delegados de la clase tenemos que llegar a la misma hora que los maestros, para ponernos al día con las actividades del día y esas cosas. Aunque no falta el maestro que siempre llega tarde.**

**Lentamente me encamino a recepción, saludo sin muchas ganas a Shizune-san, que es la secretaria, asistente y mejor amiga de Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama es la dueña y directora de este instituto.**

**-buenos días Hinata-chan, llegas temprano, como siempre.**

**-si, ser la delegada es difícil, debo ser puntual –sonrió con tristeza.**

**-espero no estar causándote problemas, Tsunade-sama no quería que ninguno de ustedes se sintiesen de esa manera, si crees que es muy pesado para ti yo podría hablar con ella y…-**

**-¡no es necesario, Shizune-san! No me quejo ni nada por el estilo –forcé una sonrisa. –es solo que las actividades extracurriculares a las que estoy inscrita son muy pesadas, eso es todo.**

**-¿segura? –sabía que mi sonrisa no era del todo creíble, yo nunca fui buena mintiendo, por esa razón mi relación con Sasuke… **

**-¡no se preocupe, por favor! –tenía que salir de ahí, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar y no quería que Shizune-san me viera en ese estado, no quería que ella se preocupara por mis estupideces. –Ahora, si me lo permite, debo irme al salón para preparar un discurso que Kakashi-sensei me pidió que hiciera –hice una pequeña reverencia y después me aleje a pasos rápidos.**

(.•ˆ•...…•ˆ•.)

**Sabía que no se podía correr por los pasillos, pero la verdad no había nadie que me reprendiera. Lo único que quería era correr y sentir el aire chocar contra mi rostro, al estar con Shizune-san sentía que me sofocaba.**

**Corrí por el pasillo donde se encontraba mi salón de clases, mi intención era pasarme y dejar mi mochila para después irme a la azotea y dejar que la briza matutina despejara mi mente, pero todo eso se fue a la basura al ver que el salón no estaba vacío, Sasuke y la que quizá se llamaba Sakura estaban sentados hasta el final del aula, hablando y riendo, muy íntimos. Mi corazón latió dolorosamente rápido cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Fue como en los viejos tiempos, el contraste de la noche infinita con mis perlados ojos. El pequeño nudo que tenia alojado en mi estomago se subió a mi garganta, dificultándome el habla y la respiración.**

**-b-buenos… días – ¡maldición! Lo que me temía, mi voz se oye como si estuviese al borde del colapso.**

**-hn –esa es toda la respuesta que obtengo de los delgados de Sasuke.**

**-buenos días, tú debes de ser Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke-kun me hablo mucho de ti –Tenten-san no mentía cuando me dijo que la chica en cuestión era linda, en mi opinión, era más que linda. –un placer, soy Haruno Sakura.**

**-el… placer es mío –me costó un esfuerzo enorme decir aquello y más teniendo en cuenta que podía sentir claramente las lagrimas en mis ojos, tenía que salir de ahí. Sasuke no puede verme llorar. –esto… y-yo… tengo que ir… a la sala de maestros… necesito entregarle un discurso a Kakashi-sensei… hum… y-yo…**

**-Hinata –la grave voz de Sasuke se oyó por todo el aula. –Te acompaño, de todos modos necesito ver a Kakashi, tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos con él –su expresión es dura, ya no queda nada del Sasuke de esta mañana, el que me hablo con su voz impregnada de duda.**

**-y-yo…**

**-vamos –a pesar de que eso no era una orden, por su tono de voz simulaba una.**

**Respire profundamente.**

(.•ˆ•...…•ˆ•.)

**El pasillo era ancho, no entendía porque Sasuke tenía que andar tan cerca de mí, nuestras manos se rozaban a cada rato por la cercanía en la que nos manteníamos. El silencio que reinaba en el pasillo me mantenía nerviosa, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que Sasuke no era muy sociable… el silencio estaba matando mis nervios.**

**-esto… ¿Cómo estuvo tu estancia en Canadá? –ok, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, pero me arrepentí en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, puesto que hablar de Canadá implicaba hablar de Sakura-san y yo no quería hablar de eso.**

**-pues… nada mal, tarde un poco en acostumbrarse al cambio de clima, aunque no es mucha diferencia –el simple hecho de que me respondiera me sorprendió de sobremanera. **

**-entonces… ¿te la pasaste bien? –ni siquiera sabía porque preguntaba todo aquello, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me dolía. Era un hecho, soy masoquista.**

**-¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto, Hinata? Por teléfono dejaste en claro que ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, ¿y ahora me vienes con esto? ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando, Hyuuga? –cuando Sasuke escupió mi apellido con ese tono de rencor en su voz fue igual como si hubiesen encajado una estaca en mi corazón. **

**-Sasuke y-yo… **

**-tu nada, no quieres que nos involucremos, ¿verdad? Pues bien, por mi mejor –Sasuke se alejo de mí, caminando a zancadas grandes. –Por cierto, no te preocupes, le pediré a Neji que le dé el tour a Sakura, no quiero incomodarte –dijo sin siquiera verme, para después desaparecer por uno de los pasillos que se comunicaban a este.**

**Ignorando que mi corazón había terminado de desgarrase con esas palabras.**

(.•ˆ•... …•ˆ•.)

**La briza de invierno acariciaba mis mejillas, meciendo mis cabellos. Mis ojos están cerrados pero por estos salen lágrimas, aunque ya no tantas, he conseguido calmarme. Un sollozo se escapa de mis labios y mi cuerpo se convulsiona levemente. Mi respiración es entrecortada a pesar de que me encuentro más calmada. **

**-no sé que estoy haciendo aquí –nuevamente hablo conmigo misma. En esos momentos soy la única que me comprende… pero me es triste admitir que ni yo me comprendo del todo, Sasuke era el que me comprendía mejor que nadie y ahora él… –no puedes hacerte esto, Hinata. No debes recordarlo… solo te lastimarías más –las lagrimas vuelven a salir con urgencia. –No es justo que te lastimes de esta manera, no seas masoquista –esto último lo susurro con la voz quebrada, mi viste se ve nublada por mis lagrimas y no me importa. **

**El timbre de la campana se escucha por toda la escuela, señal de que las clases van a comenzar. Pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, además la primera hora toca filosofía, con Kakashi-sensei, él es un buen maestro, además es muy divertido y todo pero… es muy impuntual. Probablemente ni siquiera asista hoy a clases, estamos en vísperas de navidad. Desde que él y Anko-sensei están saliendo, Kakashi-sensei se ha hecho más incumplido e impuntual.**

**Como sea, no me siento en ánimos de asistir a clases. No creo tener la fuerza suficiente como para poder enfrentarme a las miradas de Sasuke y a los gestos de cariño que seguramente Sakura-san le da.**

**Suspiro sonoramente mientras cierro los ojos. Nunca me creí tan cobarde, nunca me creí capaz de huir de semejante manera.**

**Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ni mucho menos sentí la presencia de aquella persona.**

**-las clases ya van a empezar, no sé porque estás aquí, eres la delegada –para mi mala suerte, de todas las personas que había en ese instituto, Sasuke tenía que ir a buscarme.**

**-quería estar a solas –susurre aun con los ojos cerrados. –Y aun lo quiero –insinué indirectamente.**

**-Kakashi me mando a buscarte, así que no regresare con las manos vacías, y lo sabes –de un de repente ya se encontraba a un lado de mi. –así que tú decides, o te vienes por las buenas o tendré que cargarte y llevarte por las malas.**

**No dije nada, ni siquiera me atreví a voltear y encararlo, pero mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar aquello, si tenía surte, Sasuke pensaría que ese temblor seria causa del frio y no de su simple presencia.**

**-déjame en paz, Sasuke –no sé de donde saque el coraje y valor para decir aquello, inclusive me sorprendí a mí misma. **

**Obviamente Sasuke no lo tomo nada bien, con rudeza me jalo del brazo, obligándome a voltear para encararlo. Su rostro seguía sereno a excepción de sus delgadas cejas que estaban levemente fruncidas. Sus ojos ónix tenían ese brillo especial, siempre que yo le negaba algo él me miraba de esa manera, tan intensamente. Recuerdo que me había dicho que siempre le gustaban las cosas difíciles de conseguir y que siempre que yo le negaba algo eso simplemente serbia para alentarlo aun más a conseguirlo.**

**-Hinata –susurro con voz ronca, provocando que mis piernas temblaran y que las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaran a revolotear. –Tienes que venir conmigo –se había acercado de manera peligrosa, nuestras narices por un par de milímetros más y se rozaban. –tú sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo –se volvió a acercar otro poco, juntando nuestras frentes. –Así que no seas necia y ven conmigo –su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, abrazando mi alma.**

**-no… quiero –logre pronunciar a pesar de que mi respiración se había hecho errática.**

**-¿Por qué? –se acerco otro poco, si era posible, sus labios rozaron los míos.**

**-porque… no quiero llorar… me lastimas Sasuke –por fin había logrado soltar aquello. Las lágrimas que se habían detenido volvieron a salir y mi labio inferior temblaba. –el verte me lastima… me parte el alma saberte… ajeno –me encogí de hombros. –no pensé que me doliera tanto verte con otra… Sakura-san es guapa y todo… pero… pero y-yo…**

**-¿de qué estás hablando? –susurro y sentí una de sus manos secando mis lagrimas. –Sakura no es mi novia, ¿Quién te dijo semejante idiotez? –cuando voltee a ver su rostro pude distinguir una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Tenten…-san… ella me dijo que…**

**-¿Tenten? ¿Por qué no preguntas antes de hacer tus conclusiones? Sakura es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Ella me ayudo a adaptarme a la vida allá, pero ella tiene novio –Sasuke sonrió divertido. –eres una tontita, Hinata. Admito que aun estoy algo… resentido por lo de Kiba, ya le di su merecido pero la verdad es que el tiempo que pase sin ti me hizo de mucha ayuda, me ayudo a darme cuenta de cómo sería mi vida sin ti. Y descubrí que sería muy triste y sola. No quiero eso, yo te quiero a ti, necesito de ti. Te… hn… te amo.**

**No le entendí nada, parecía como si él me estuviese hablando en chino, todo lo que había dicho me había entrado por una oreja para salir por la otra. Era realmente imposible todo lo que Sasuke me había dicho…. Mi cerebro no fue capaz de procesar la información, pero mi corazón sí. Al parecer Sasuke me estaba diciendo que me amaba y… **

**-¿Hinata? –me movió suavemente.**

**-no te entiendo –confesé.**

**-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –pregunto con aquella sonrisa de prepotencia tan suya.**

**-si Sakura-san no es tu novia… ¿Por qué?**

**-¿Por qué qué?**

**-¿Por qué me trataste tan fríamente en el pasillo? ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas tan desagradables? ¡No sabes ni te puedes imaginar lo mal que me la pase! –golpe su pecho a sabiendas que eso no le dolería.**

**-bueno, Hinata, tu también me dijiste cosas feas en el teléfono y ya sabes cómo soy, tu mejor que nadie sabe perfectamente como soy yo.**

**-¡nada de lo que te dije fue tan desagradable como lo que tú me dijiste! –grite indignada.**

**-Hinata –susurro dulcemente.**

**-¡¿Qué? –voltee para encararlo.**

**Sujeto mi cabeza con sus manos y se acerco hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, como en los viejos tiempos. Él era el que imponía el ritmo del beso yo simplemente lo seguía. Primero eran simples roces, después el intensifico esas caricias, yo como siempre, me dejaba hacer. Con sus dientes mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, provocándome un exquisito escalofrió. Una de sus manos descendió de mi rostro, acariciando mi cuello, bajando por mi brazo derecho hasta llegar a mi cintura la cual rodeo y de esa manera me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Yo, por mi parte, tampoco me quede quieta. Con mi mano derecha acaricie su rostro para después rodear su cuello, obligándolo a torcerse un poco, ya que Sasuke era más alto que yo. Mientras que con la izquierda acaricie sus cabellos negros como la noche, pero sedosos como prenda egipcia. **

**Me aleje lo suficiente como para poder jadear por aire, pero Sasuke interrumpió eso. Volviéndome a besar, aprovechando ese descuido mío, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. **

**Aunque me costara admitirlo, Sasuke besaba incluso mejor que antes, su lengua ahora era más juguetona que en veces anteriores, rozando constantemente la mía, provocándola. Recorriendo por completo mi húmeda cavidad, desde mis dientes hasta el paladar. La verdad me costaba mucho seguirle la corriente pero conseguí igualarlo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, minutos, horas… no sé ni me importa. Pero tuvimos que alejarnos para tomar algo de aire.**

**-Sa…su…ke… –jadee por falta de aire en mis pulmones.**

**-dime –él ya había controlado su respiración.**

**-¿Qué va a pasar… ahora? **

**-no lo sé… ¿Qué crees que pase ahora?**

**Mi corazón palpito rápidamente.**

**-no tengo idea pero –me acerque a él y escondí mi rostro en su amplio pecho. –no quiero alejarme de ti… pero tampoco quiero que pelemos… **

**-no vamos a pelear –pude sentir una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, deslizándola por todo lo largo de mi cabello.**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Tú eres un bipolar y yo nunca peleo por nada –admití con un nudo en la garganta. –viéndolo con lógica, nuestra relación nunca funcionaria… no somos "almas gemelas".**

**-¿y?**

**-¿Cómo que "y"? nunca conseguiremos la felicidad…**

**-¿y? el mundo no es perfecto, Hinata. No sé porque te acomplejas tanto. Te amo, me amas, te deseo y se de sobra que me deseas, no hay problema. Golpeare al próximo que se atreva a intervenir entre nosotros, y esta vez –me alejo de su pecho para que yo lo viera directo a los ojos. –esta vez… no me iré y no dejare que te vayas… esta vez enfrentaremos las cosas juntos.**

**Volvió a besarme, más despacio.**

(.•ˆ•...…•ˆ•.)

_**(Nota de Hinata: al final le di el tour a Sakura-san y golpe a Tenten-san…**_

_**Mi relación con Sasuke… en ciertos aspectos mejoro y en otros no, sigue siendo posesivo pero el amor es eso, aceptar al otro tal cual es, no importa si es resentido, posesivo, si es creído, no importa nada, mientras lo ames… todo esa bien)**_


End file.
